Signals
by Dreamstar's Courage
Summary: 5 years after Coclusions, the Science Club meets up... weird but then agian, so am I.. Corrine is hurt, all the couples are split, and Victor has enlisted Tyler's help for an evil deed.. CM? JV? JL? JOC?
1. Chapter 1

Signals

Disclaimer: If I owned BHH, it would have ended with Victor being bad muhhahahaha, VJ, MC, and Lucas being alone, 'cause I don't like him, as you'll soon find out. no offense to Lucas fans But, I may change my mind... So, as it is, don't own 'em.

Summary: Five years after Conclusions, the Science Club bumps into each other again. They were wrong about Victor...

1

Josie Trent gazed at the diamond ring on her finger. Aaron was a nice man. Good looking, kind, wealthy. Yes, she'd made the right choice by saying yes to his proposal. Hadn't she? The twenty-three year old began to rummage around in her dresser. Josie lived in a nice condo and was a receptionist at the nearby hospital. Not what she'd expected to do when she was a teen, but it paid well. Finally, she found it. The photo. It was taken right before she had been sucked into that alternate reality... "That was a nightmare," Josie murmured. The photo pictured five teens and a young man in his thirties. There was Corrine. A smile lit Josie's face. Marshall. Those two had probably gotten married. Lucas... Had she made the right choice by saying she didn't like him that way? Attraction had been there... "But," She sighed, tracing the face of another boy with her finger, "It was there with Vaughn, too." Maybe she shouldn't have pulled away when he tried to kiss her. Maybe... So many maybes...

"Hey, Josie!" a woman with fluffy blonde hair walked over. Ashley, Josie's best friend here. "Hey, Ash," Josie smiled. "You look... not yourself," Ashley pronounced. The hospital was big, and Ashley was a nurse there. Josie took her spot at the receptionist desk. "By the way," Ashley said, "Aaron called me. Said something about a surprise that I was _not _to te- oops!" The look in Ashley's eyes said that it had not been accidentle. "Get to your job before your boss fires you," Josie smirked. "I'll just flirt with him," Ashley threw over her shoulder as she walked off. Josie shook her head. Ashley was the opposite of Corrine. Just as she was saying that, a gasp came. "Josie!" Josie lifted her head up, stunned at the voice. It was Corrine. And she was on crutches. "Corrine!" She cried, coming out from behind the desk. "What happened?" Corrine blushed. "I slipped when I was skating." The two women hugged, and then walked into the parking lot. "My life has been awful ever since I graduated," Corrine sighed, "On that trip to Europe, Marshall broke up with me. I lost the will to go to college, and now I work at the local drug store, single. What about you?" Josie winced. She had never thought that she would be more successful than Corrine. "Well, as you can see, I'm a receptionist at the hospital. And... well, I'm engaged to a businessman named Aaron." Corrine heaved another sigh. "I can't get around well with this broken ankle, so my boss is planning on firing me." Josie shook her head. "You can move in with me. We can be roommates again. I've gotten neater, trust me."

Corrine was finally moved in when the call came. Actually, it was a message. "Hey, Josie, it's Vaugh." She froze as she listened. "Uh, look, I've found Marshall and Lucas. We can't contact Corrine, but maybe you can. We really need you guys over here. Something weird is going on at my parents' new school. You should be able to find it, it's at the old school's site. So, um, meet us there on Tuesday, at 3ish. Bye." "Corrine," Josie turned, "We are goin' to that school."

_My first fanfic. Hope you liked. R and R, please!_


	2. Chapter 2

Signals

Disclaimer: If I owned BHH, it would have ended with Victor being bad muhhahahaha, VJ, MC, and Lucas being alone, 'cause I don't like him, as you'll soon find out. no offense to Lucas fans But, I may change my mind... So, as it is, don't own 'em.

Summary: Five years after Conclusions, the Science Club bumps into each other again. They were wrong about Victor...

1

Josie Trent gazed at the diamond ring on her finger. Aaron was a nice man. Good looking, kind, wealthy. Yes, she'd made the right choice by saying yes to his proposal. Hadn't she? The twenty-three year old began to rummage around in her dresser. Josie lived in a nice condo and was a receptionist at the nearby hospital. Not what she'd expected to do when she was a teen, but it paid well. Finally, she found it. The photo. It was taken right before she had been sucked into that alternate reality... "That was a nightmare," Josie murmured. The photo pictured five teens and a young man in his thirties. There was Corrine. A smile lit Josie's face. Marshall. Those two had probably gotten married. Lucas... Had she made the right choice by saying she didn't like him that way? Attraction had been there... "But," She sighed, tracing the face of another boy with her finger, "It was there with Vaughn, too." Maybe she shouldn't have pulled away when he tried to kiss her. Maybe... So many maybes...

"Hey, Josie!" a woman with fluffy blonde hair walked over. Ashley, Josie's best friend here. "Hey, Ash," Josie smiled. "You look... not yourself," Ashley pronounced. The hospital was big, and Ashley was a nurse there. Josie took her spot at the receptionist desk. "By the way," Ashley said, "Aaron called me. Said something about a surprise that I was _not _to te- oops!" The look in Ashley's eyes said that it had not been accidentle. "Get to your job before your boss fires you," Josie smirked. "I'll just flirt with him," Ashley threw over her shoulder as she walked off. Josie shook her head. Ashley was the opposite of Corrine. Just as she was saying that, a gasp came. "Josie!" Josie lifted her head up, stunned at the voice. It was Corrine. And she was on crutches. "Corrine!" She cried, coming out from behind the desk. "What happened?" Corrine blushed. "I slipped when I was skating." The two women hugged, and then walked into the parking lot. "My life has been awful ever since I graduated," Corrine sighed, "On that trip to Europe, Marshall broke up with me. I lost the will to go to college, and now I work at the local drug store, single. What about you?" Josie winced. She had never thought that she would be more successful than Corrine. "Well, as you can see, I'm a receptionist at the hospital. And... well, I'm engaged to a businessman named Aaron." Corrine heaved another sigh. "I can't get around well with this broken ankle, so my boss is planning on firing me." Josie shook her head. "You can move in with me. We can be roommates again. I've gotten neater, trust me."

Corrine was finally moved in when the call came. Actually, it was a message. "Hey, Josie, it's Vaugh." She froze as she listened. "Uh, look, I've found Marshall and Lucas. We can't contact Corrine, but maybe you can. We really need you guys over here. Something weird is going on at my parents' new school. You should be able to find it, it's at the old school's site. So, um, meet us there on Tuesday, at 3ish. Bye." "Corrine," Josie turned, "We are goin' to that school."

_My first fanfic. Hope you liked. R and R, please!_

2

Josie tried to keep tears from clouding her eyes as she drove. The old school had been torn down years ago, but she still missed it. And the people in it. _Maybe one person in particular? _the taunting voice in her head asked. "You seem distracted," Corrine commented. "It's just gonna be kind of a shock seeing a different school where the old one was," Josie sighed. "Yeah. But for me, it's gonna be harder seeing Marshall." "Um," Josie wasn't sure how to approach an old wound. "Why did you and Marshall break up anyway?" Another blush lit up Corrine's face. "It was stupid. I asked Marshall why he didn't fight more to stay at the school (_A/N, this always bothered me), _and he didn't have an answer. Then, he asked me why Vaughn and I were so close-" Josie whipped her head around. "Excuse _me?" _ _(A/N, hated how Vand C were so close. Like they would get together!) "Josie," _Corrine moaned, "It was hard. We were both heartbroken. Marshall was at a different school, you were missing..." "He was _heartbroken?" _Josie murmured. "Yeah," Corrine admitted, "He really had feeling for you, Joze." Josie snorted. "Didn't seem that way." "Well, _you _didn't give him much of a chance. I saw it when he tried to kiss you. It was _you _who pulled away, not Vaughn." "I have a new life, now," Josie whispered, "I've gotta leave my ghosts behind."

Vaughn shifted nervously from foot-to-foot. Lucas whiped his glasses every three minutes. Marshall kept checking his breath. The three were positioned outside the new Blake Holsey. Actually, it was called the Sarah Pearson Academy. Vaughn's mother hadn't wanted the school to be named after her, but Victor had insisted. Josie had called Lucas to tell them that she had found Corrine, and was coming. "You seem nervous," Marshall commented to Vaughn. "And I thought you and Corrine were broken up," He shot back. Marshall flinched. Lucas rolled his eyes. It was obvious that Marshall regretted the breakup. He, meanwhile, was caught up over which Josie he liked. Josie 2 was stuck in the other dimension. He would never have her. But Josie... maybe... But Vaughn seemed torn as well. The guy, who was now a lawyer _(A/N, surprise, surprise!) _and was dating Abby, a pretty 22 year old who owned a restaurant. Lucas was now a teacher at SPA, and Marshall was a news journalist. "Figures that I'd be a reporter when we used to be keeping them away," Marshall laughed. Just then, a little dark blue convertible pulled up. Two women were in the seats. The one in the drivers seat was a short, cute redhead. The other was an African American who, though she was seated awkwardly, still was very pretty. Vaughn gulped. Josie had just gotten prettier over the years. "Hey!" He called. Josie, not even looking at him, got out of the car and helped Corrine out. Marshall drew his breath in as he saw the young woman's injured ankle. The guys walked up to the girls. "Hi, Vaughn," Josie breathed, blushing, "It's been a while." He nodded. "If five years is equivalent to 'a while'." Everyone got reaquainted, and finally, Corrine was the one to say it. "Where's Z?" "Uh," Marshall said, "Corrine, he's... gone." "Oh, yeah, nice goin'," Lucas rolled his eyes. "'He's gone.' Very nice." "There was a car accident," Marshall continued, "And Z... Well, he didn't make it." Josie seemed to be the most upset about this. Slowly, she sat down on the side of her car. Suddenly, her cell phone began to ring. Quietly, she picked it up. "Hello?... What? Who? Wait!" But the phone went dead. "What's wrong?" Vaughn asked. "Um, Z can't be dead," Josie whispered. "Josie" Lucas began, but she cut him off. "Because he just called me on my phone."

_Dun, dun, duuuuuun! Is Z really alive. Corny, I know, but don't worry, it'll get better._


	3. Chapter 3

Signals

Disclaimer: If I owned BHH, it would have ended with Victor being bad muhhahahaha, VJ, MC, and Lucas being alone, 'cause I don't like him, as you'll soon find out. no offense to Lucas fans But, I may change my mind... So, as it is, don't own 'em.

Summary: Five years after Conclusions, the Science Club bumps into each other again. They were wrong about Victor...

3

"This can't be," Corrine muttered. The gang had checked into a nearby hotel, and she and Josie were sharing a room. "It has to be true, it has to!" Josie cried. Tears were in her chocolate brown eyes. Corrine patted her on the back. "I want to believe that as much as you do, Josie, but... it doesn't seem possible." "Wormholes didn't seem possible, invisibility didn't seem possible, tons of things didn't seem possible," Josie said fiercely, "But we have to believe, Corrine." Corrine stared at her blankly. "Let's go down to dinner in the hotel restaurant. Lucas called, and he wants us there." Lately, Lucas had been serving as a go-between for the split couples, making all the phone calls, and many other things. Josie winced as she watched Corrine limp out of the room. _Corrine's hurt, Z's possibly dead... _"What did Z say, anyway?" Corrine asked as they took the elevator. "He just said, " 'I'm not dead. Be careful.' " Josie sighed. They walked out of the elevator and into the fancy restaurant, where the guys were waiting. Somehow, Josie found herself sitting next to Vaughn, and Corrine next to Marshall. "So," Lucas finally broke the awkward silence that followed after they had ordered. "What's been goin' on with you two, Josie and Corrine?" Josie wished he hadn't said that. Poor Corrine. "I'm a receptionist at a hospital," She said quickly, "And engaged." Vaughn struggled to keep from spitting out his drink, which everyone noticed but Josie. "Really?" He asked. "Mm-hmm. Aaron. He's a business man. Our wedding's in three weeks. Speaking of, Corrine, will you be my maid of honor?" Corrine's eyebrows shot up. "Surely you already have one." "Ashley won't mind." Josie lied. Of course the ditzy blonde would mind, but, even though they had not seen eachother for the last 5 years, Josie found that she was much closer to Corrine. "I'd love to," Corrine finally pronounced. "In fact, you're all invited to the wedding," Josie added. Vaughn was looking down at the table. He should be happy for her, but he just wanted to smash something. Meanwhile, Josie was taking his appearence in, something she had failed to do earlier. No, his looks hadn't changed much since graduation, and in the little they had, it had been for the better. Corrine was doing the same with Marshall. That nerdy look was gone. He had even managed a bit of a tan. Wait... where did he live? "Uh, just wondering, where does everybody live?" "I'm living in a place a few hours away from the school," Josie said. Everyone agreed to this but Marshall. "Malibu," He muttered, blushing. _(A/N didn't see that coming, didcha?) _"But I'm thinking of moving here for a different company." _Good, _Corrine thought mentally. "So... Has anyone been in tousch lately?" Lucas asked. They all shook their heads. "I can'y believe this," Vaughn muttered, "After my mom was found, I thought everything would be fine. But... It just got worse." "How?" Josie asked gently. "Well, she and Dad had a lot of catching up to do... He keeps on asking her why she left him, why she just couldn't quit being an Observer. And, of course, she couldn't answer. I think they might get a divorce. He... He never got all of his mind back, I think. But at least I've got Abby." "Who's Abby?" Josie prodded. Corrine held back a laugh. Her friend's tone was way to sugary sweet. "My girlfriend," Vaughn answered, watching Josie's reaction. But she kept her cool. "I'm happy for you."

The dinner was over. Everyone was heading back to their rooms, when a voice caught Vaughn. "Don't let her go," It was a voice so familiar, that he had to turn around. Finding himself face-to-face with the janitor. "Huh?" Was all he was able to say. The janitor's cold blue eyes narrowed. "You know what I mean." Vaughn turned his head to see if anyone else was there. Negative. But when he turned back, the janitor was gone.

Sarah Pearson Academy was big. Luckily, it was the summer, so there were no students. "What's been going on?" Josie asked Vaughn. "Weird stuff, similar to what happened to us." She shook her head. "Corrine," Marshall asked, "Do you think you'll be OK? Do you need help." "N-" Corrine began, but was cut off as Josie made a slashing sign on her neck. Finally, she understood, and got a sly smile on her face. "Well," She said in a small voice, "I might need _some _help." Marshall was more than happy to oblige. Josie smirked as she watched the two walk off, Marshall's hand firmly on Corrine's arm. They were heading to the dorm with the most activity, and Lucas had gone to the cafeteria. "So," Josie blushed, "Where's the place where all the acivity seems to be coming from?" Vaughn leveled his gaze with hers. "Where do you think?"

That's how they ended up in the old Science Professor's office. It was called the 'old' one because there had been damage to the floors that was still being fixed. "Watch your step," Vaughn warned. Josie nodded. Finally, she got it out. "Where did we go wrong?" After a pause, he said, "I don't know... Lucas?" "I'm still torn, but... I don't think that was it. Everybody was telling me not to trust you, and-" Suddenly, the floor became a swirling wormhole beneath her. "Aah!" "Josie!" Vaughn cried, and he reached out to help her. Luckily, he grabbed her arm before she went through. Carefully, he pulled Josie up, and the wormhole vanished. Panting, she rested her head against Vaughn's chest. "Josie?" A startled and suspicious voice came through. Josie lifted her head and gave a groan. "Aaron?"


	4. Chapter 5

Signals

Disclaimer: If I owned BHH, it would have ended with Victor being bad muhhahahaha, VJ, MC, and Lucas being alone, 'cause I don't like him, as you'll soon find out. no offense to Lucas fans But, I may change my mind... So, as it is, don't own 'em.

Summary: Five years after Conclusions, the Science Club bumps into each other again. They were wrong about Victor...

4

A man, tall, black haired, grey-eyed, stood in the doorway. "What's going on?" He asked. Josie sighed. "Aaron, this is Vaughn, an old friend. Vaughn, this is Aaron, my fiancee." "Nice to meet you," Vaughn said, but would have much rather killed the guy. "Likewise," Aaron replied curtly, "Now listen, you sta-" Josie rolled her eyes. "Cut the macho act, Aaron. If you lunge at him, he'll have to fight back." Aaron still seemed angry. "So you want to protect _him?"_ He said shrilly. Josie snorted. "As if. Vaughn doesn't exactly _need _protection. The only way you'd win a fight with him is if a machine gun was available." Vaughn smirked. That had to be good. "Look," Aaron snapped, not wanting to argue with her, "What was that light I saw." "Hate to break to ya," Vaughn said sarcastically, "We're aliens." Aaron made a scoffing sound. "How mature." But then, he noticed Josie snickering. "OK, I won't bother with the light. Josie, why are you here? Our wedding's three weeks away. We'v got tons of stuff to plan." "Sorry, _Mom,"_ Josie snapped, "But I really wanted to reconnect." "No," Aaron said, grabbing her wrist. "Hey!" Josie shouted, "I'm not some delicate flower that needs to be ordered around! Let go of me!" But Aaron ignored her and kept on dragging. Bad move. A large, muscular hand shot out and ripped Aaron's hand away from Josie. "She said no," Vaughn growled.

Lucas gazed around the caferteria. Strange that things had been reported here. It had never happened in the caf at the old school. He thought his feelings about Josie over. She had been one of his best friends at Blake Holsey. Except toward the end. Then, she was so torn between him and Vaughn, that neither of them were very close to her. "No," He corrected himself aloud, "Vaughn still was." The poor guy had been right about his dad all along. "Or was he?" A voice came. Whirling aroung, Lucas saw Josie. No, not Josie. Josie2. She was wearing the Observer's outfit, and there was a hard look on her face. "Ho-" Lucas began, but Josie2 cut him off. "There's no time for talk, Lucas. I need you to tell the others this: Find Sarah." "But she's alr-" "No. She hasn't. And Victor... You'll see." With that, she disappeared.

"I'm sorry about your ankle," Marshall said quietly. Corrine smiled at him. "Thanks." There was a pause. "Marshall?" "Yeah?" "Remember the summer we broke up? You never answered my question." He sighed. "I had a feeling that was coming on." She waited expectantly, and he began. "I-I guess I was scared, Corrine. Josie was gone, Lucas became so obsessed with finding her... He kinda went crazy. Then you had lost your best friend, and I wasn' sure what to do about that... Though, now that I think about, we were kinda in the same situation. Lucas and Josie were both gone. But Vaughn... Josie may not realize it, but he was the worst out of all of us." Corrine raised an eyebrow. "But he gave up pretty quick." Marshall shook his head. "No. We got to be pretty close. Best friends, even, when Josie left. Because she was the only person who really had even a bit of trust for him in her. Vaughn never gave up_(A/N, I hated how they made Vaughn give up!). _He was always cooking up plans to get Josie back. We did it together. He snuck in the Z's office tons of times. And always had a photo of Josie on his night stand." Corrine was shocked. "Wow. He really loved her." "Probably still does," Marshall snorted, "Jsut doesn't want to admit it." Corrine gazed at him. "I missed you." Marshall turned to her. "Yeah. Likewise." With that, he darted out and kissed her. It was quick, but their eyes were wide after it. "I-I've gotta go!" Corrine squeaked, and began hobbling upstairs as fats as she could. "Corrine!" Marshall cried, and began to follow her down the halls, but halted. She had to be alone. Corrine was like that.

Aaron stared up at Vaughn. "Fine," He snorted after a moment. "Just come back soon, Josie. We need to plan." With that, he bustled out. "Well," Vaughn said as he heard the car engine start. "He's a keeper." Josie shot him a glare. "He's just nervous. But thanks. That was _not _fun." A thought crept into her head. "I suppose Abby's perfect?" Vaughn grimaced. "She's pretty, but very high strung. Kinda needy, you know?" Josie nodded. Aaron was similiar. "I like a girl who's independent, but still enjoys quality time. Who likes adventure, is unique. I like a girl like y-" Vaughn caught himself before he could say 'a girl like you', but Josie noticed. Was it possible...? Nah. Suddenly, it happened. The wormhole opened. Again. Once again, Josie was being sucked in. But this time, Vaughn's grip wasn't as good. "Vaughn!" She cried as she slipped through. "Not this time!" Vaughn shouted as he jumped in after her.

Vaughn found himslef in what looked to be a dorm room. Josie was nowhere to be seen. "Great," he muttered as he looked around. "Wait a minute!" There was something weird about this room. One side was messy, the other was pristine. "No way." Corrine and Josie's dorm. And lying on Josie's bed was... her journal. Checking once again if Josie was there, Vaughn walked over and picked it up. Might as well entertain himself while he was waiting for the wormhole to reopen. He flipped it open to an earlier entry.

_Dear Journal, _

_Vaughn Pearson is seriously getting on my nerves! So popular, so... I don't know! But then again... He was the one who I confided my stage fright to, and he did come to listen to my singing..._

Vaugh chuckled. That had been a nightmare.

_Yeah, that was really sweet. Oh, man. Did I just say that? Do I LIKE Vaughn? As in, LIKE, like? But, as annoying as he is, he's my friend! I can't LIKE my friend! That violates so many laws!_

Vaughn raised his eyebrows. She had begun liking him this early? Yet... He had developed a crush on Josie around that time...

_But... I feel like I have a bond with him. Maybe..._

_OH. MY. GOSH. I LIKE VAUGHN PEARSON. You know what this explains? Why I wanna rip Madison's throat every time she so much as looks at him._

_Josie Trent_

Vaughn smiled. Good old Josie. He flipped forward a bit.

_Dear Journal, _

_Vaughn and I are DATING! Yay! Oh, gosh, that sounded so... wait, so normal. I sounded like a normal girl. Score one for Josie. No, two, since I finally told Vaughn how I feel. It was so weird how it happened. I still can't get that sphagetti sauce out of my hair... Well, gotta go watch Vaughn wrestle!_

_Josie Trent_

Vaughn shook his head, remembering that day. One of the best days of his life. He flipped toward the end of the journal. It was near full, so this head to be near when she disappeared.

_Dear Journal,_

_Something bad happened._

Vaughn suddenly realized this page had tear stains on it.

_It looks like Vaughn may have... been using me. At least, that's what Lucas says. And all the signs point to it. But I don't want to believe it. And I finally know why. I think I may... I may... it's so hard to write... I may be in love with Vaughn._

Vaughn froze. She loved him? Or at least, _had _loved him?

_Yes. I love Vaughn Pearson. It makes me so happy, but so sad at the same time. Happy, because I love someone in that way. So happy I want to scream it to the world. To him. But sad, because you don't want the person you love to be anything but perfect, and at first, you believe they are. But no one's perfect... Vaughn, if you ever read this... Well, I don't care. I want you to know that I love you, and trust you._

_Josie Trent_

Josie appeared in an empty hallway. A Blake Holsey hallway. It was night. Where was Vaughn? She crept into a room, then jerked back. For she saw none other than her younger self and Vaughn's younger self on the couch in the gameroom. Slowly, she poked her head into the room. It was that night when she couldn't sleep, and had just fallen asleep, her head resting on Vaughn's shoulder. After sitting there for a moment, shocked by hearing Josie's dream about his mother, Vaughn slowly got up and began carrying Josie like a new groom carries his bride. Josie(the present one) slunk out of his view, then began to follow him. He got into her old dorm(Corrine was talking wit Marshall), and gently laid Josie on her bed. "Goodnight, Josie," He whispered, then paused. Finally, he murmured, "I love you," and kissed her lips gently. Josie was shocked. Vaughn had loved her. Whoa. Right at that moment, the floor began to open beneath her...

_Cliffhanger! Guess Josie and Vaughn were surprised, huh? What about Lucas's encounter? And that CM moment? What will happen? The more you R and R, the more I'll update!_


	5. Chapter 5the other was 4

Signals

Disclaimer: If I owned BHH, it would have ended with Victor being bad muhhahahaha, VJ, MC, and Lucas being alone, 'cause I don't like him, as you'll soon find out. no offense to Lucas fans But, I may change my mind... So, as it is, don't own 'em.

Summary: Five years after Conclusions, the Science Club bumps into each other again. They were wrong about Victor...

5

Corrine sat on the bed, thinking things over. She was in a dorm room, that, if she remembered right, was where her old dorm was. SPA had larger, more modern dorms than Blake Holsey had, but the essence was still there. She smiled, realizing suddenly that she was on Josie's side. That girl had been so messy. She was quickly caught up in a flashback... The first day that they realized Josie was missing...

_Corrine awoke. Josie wasn't in bed. At first, she dismissed it as the girl getting up early (for once) but then she remembered last night's conversation. "Guys!" She yelled, running through the halls in her pajamas and knocking on the others' dorm room doors. Vaughn was the first to actually get out. She hated this, not wanting to break it to him. "Corrine," He groaned, still in boxers and a t-shirt, "What's the problem?" She shook her head. "I think... I think Josie went through the wormhole." That woke him up._

_"I don't get it," Lucas said, "Why didn't she listen to us?" Vaughn rolled his eyes. "This is Josie. She always does her own thing." It was later on in the day, and the Science Club was discussing Josie's disappearence. Luckily, everyone else thought she was skipping class again. "We've got to go through," Lucas said, getting up, but Marshall held him back. "Look," He leveled eyes with his friend, "You can't go crazy over this. We are all worried about Josie. But you may go insane if you keep on like this." He was dead serious. Vaughn sighed and lay his head on the table. That's when Durst walked in. Her face was covered with worry. "Have any of you seen Josie Trent today?" She asked. "Y-" They all began, but Z cut them off. "It'll be better for her if we tell the truth." "Josie's... gone." Corrine sighed, "We have no idea where she went." _

Wow. That had been one of the worst days of Corrine's life. She got up, and began to hobble toward the door, when a figure blocked her path. He was wearing a long, black, cloak, and a hood. Slowly, he removed it, reavealing his identity. Tyler. Corrine gave a yelp, awful memories clouding her mind. "Please don't hurt me again," She wimpered, cowering. He laughed, a terrible, throaty sound. "I won't," He said, "For now. You aren't my target." His eyes narrowed even more than they already were. "Get your friends and yourself out of here. Sarah Pearson Academy is a dangerous place, and my master wants you to stay _away._ Or we will have to force you." He took a device that was much like the clone's and turned. But before he disappeared, he turned his head and added, "By the way. You should keep an eye on Josie and Vaughn. I have a feeling they aren't at their best right now." With that, he vanished. And Corrine passed out.

Lucas had a thought _(A/N: amazing, isn't it?). _Where was the old gravity sensor? He had never taken it home... Suddenly, a floorboard creaked. He bent down, and began to pull. Finally, it opened, reavealing the long lost gravity sensor. "Well," He muttered, pulling it out, "That may explain the cafeteria..."

Josie looked around. Her old room! And standing in front of her bed, a stunned look on his face, was her Vaughn. _Not my Vaughn, _she thought to herself, _just Vaughn from my time. _"Josie!" He cried, hugging her. They stayed that way for a moment before awkwardly breaking apart. "Where were you?" He asked. "I was... well, a bit earlier than you, it looks." She said, not wanting to mention what she saw. "But, look. The wormhole closed again. We have to wait." Vaughn got a look on his face. "Well, we might as well look around." "Fine," Josie agreed after a moment. "But we can _not _be seen, or separated."

The halls were near empty, so it was obvious that the school day was over. The two walked toward the Science Club room. "We have to do this," They heard Josie say. Vaughn opened the door, and they peeked in. There was the gang, speaking of black holes. "Vaughn, we should go," Josie whispered, but just as they were turning, they head a voice. "What the... Stop!"

_dun, dun, duuuuuuuun! another cliffie. hey, thanx to my only reviewer for this fic, tinamonic! read hers too, it's really good. When the Phantom Calls, i think. R and R, please! _


	6. Chapter 7

Signals

Disclaimer: If I owned BHH, it would have ended with Victor being bad muhhahahaha, VJ, MC, and Lucas being alone, 'cause I don't like him, as you'll soon find out. no offense to Lucas fans But, I may change my mind... So, as it is, don't own 'em.

Summary: Five years after Conclusions, the Science Club bumps into each other again. They were wrong about Victor...

6

Marshall shook his head. He had been too forward. _Whoa, _he thought, remembering his days as Blake Holsey's second biggest nerd (second only to Lucas). _Never thought I'd be forward. _But, things had changed since Blake Holsey. SPA looked a bit like it, but not enough. Suddenly, he heard a cry. "Aah!" It sounded a bit like... Josie! Hearing Vaughn's voice as well, he ran in the direction of the Science office. To find... papers strewn all over the floor. He sighed. He should call the others... No. But as he looked around, it reopened. "Whoa!" He cried as it sucked him in.

Josie turned at that sickening sound. There was her past slef, along with the others. It had been when they were in there junior year, so they were all 16 or 17. Except for Z, of course. "My clone," Past Josie (P Josie, and P everyone now) muttered, then realized something. "Wait, you're older... and that's Vaughn!" "Older-looking Vaughn, anyways," PMarshall said. "You handle this," Vaughn muttered to Josie. "Fine," She said, "Um... We are from the future!" "Oh yeah, I could of done so much better." "The future?" PLucas asked. "Yeah," Vaughn replied, "6 years into the future." Everyone was silent for a moment. "I think we all have questions," Z said, finally, "Even I have one. Are we all alive in the future?" Josie winced. "We aren't sure. But look, we can't tell you guys much. We learned the hard way not to mess with the past." Corrine finally spoke. "Uh... Why did you guys even travel here anyway?" "Accident," They sighed, "Look, we gotta go-" That's when they saw him. Tyler. But older Tyler. He smiled. "You'd better get out of here. My master's looking." With glances of horror, Josie and Vaughn ran toward the Science office. But they heard footsteps behind them. Right as the wormhole opened, they jumped in. _Who know where we'll end up, _Josie thought. But she was relieved to see that they were back at SPA. But they had some stowaways...

Marshall looked around. The school was still SPA. When he looked at the calendar, he groaned. It was that day, three years ago. You see, he had been lying about being a journalist. For he worked for Victor. And knew that all was not right with the man. Or Sarah. He snuck around, looking for is his past self. Maybe he could stop that awful deed from happening. Finally, he spotted that room. He slunk in and hid behind a cabinet. PMarshall and Victor walked into the room. "So, Mr. Wheeler," Victor said, sitting down in his desk. "Well," PMarshall said as he sat in front of Victor, "It sounds good. And it won't cost me anything?" Victor laughed. "Unless you count your integrity." "Well, ah," PMarshall said, "I'll do it." "Sign this." Oh! This was the time! "N-" Marshall shouted, leaping out of his hiding spot. But the wormhole sucked him in. It was too late. Victor Pearson was like Satan, and Marshall Wheeler had just sold his soul to him.

Corrine yelped when she saw the PJosie and PVaughn trailing after Josie and Vaughn. "So..." PVaughn said, "Future Corrine? Cool." "Lucas! Marshall!" Corrine cried. But only Lucas arrived. "Great," Lucas muttered, "Marshall's probably gone through." "We can't help him," Corrine said firmly, "Or we'll get lost." She gazed at the two teens, then at their future counterparts. "Have you told them about... uh, you guys yet?" She asked. Josie shot her a death look. "Oo, guess not," Lucas chuckled. "Huh?" PJosie asked. "Well," Vaughn sighed, "In the future, Josie and I have gone our separate paths." "WHAT!"

_Sorry for short chapter. Didn't have time. Will update soon. Guess PJosie and PVaughn are not happy about their fates. And they were already rocky! thanx again, tinamonic! appreciate it. cool name! R and R!_


	7. Chapter 8

Signals

Disclaimer: If I owned BHH, it would have ended with Victor being bad muhhahahaha, VJ, MC, and Lucas being alone, 'cause I don't like him, as you'll soon find out. no offense to Lucas fans But, I may change my mind... So, as it is, don't own 'em.

Summary: Five years after Conclusions, the Science Club bumps into each other again. They were wrong about Victor...

7

It was an endless stretch of mist. But a person was standing in the distance. Marshall walked cautiously up to her, and realized that it was... Sarah Pearson! She was in that observer's outfit, and was younger than when he last saw her. Only in her twenties, in fact. "Who is that?" She called. "Marshall Wheeler," He said hesitantly. A look of knowing entered her ice blue eyes. "Ah. Marshall; the traitor." He paled. "What do you mean?" She looked him right in the eye. "I've been to the future, Marshall. That is what you are known as to all of those poor people. You, who gave information to the overlord, so that he could defeat the Ones. You were _supposed _to be one of Them." "Where are we?" He asked suddenly. "Trapped. In the Fourth Dimension. Trapped in time. You do not age here, or eat, or sleep. The only contact is from people who travel here. And it is impossible to get out unless you have the Key. That belongs to Him. And we will never be able to get it back." "What do you mean?" Marshall muttered. "I mean," Sarah whispered, "That we will be trapped here for all of eternity."

The janitor walked through the Corridor, the Clone close behind him. "This is worse than last time!" She was practically screeching. He turned to her. "Well, we already learbed that your meddling gets us nowhere." "It _saved _us!" She cried, "All of us! If Josie Trent hadn't been rescued-" "Then the Ones would have to be abandoned, we would take matters into our own hands." It was obvious that the janitor was hiding something. "Wait." It dawned on the Clone. "I know what could have stopped all of this. If you had let me stop her from getting trapped in that alternate dimension in the first place, then all of it would be different." The janitor looked down. "Shall we take a look?"

"I don't get this," PVaughn said for the millionth time. Josie gave him a summary of the story again. "You know," Corrine sighed, "We'll have to erase this from your minds. Somehow. We know not to meddle with the past." PJosie stared at her counterpart. "This is so stupid." Josie smiled as she looked at her younger self. "Maybe, maybe not." Lucas shook his head. "I have no idea why they broke up, either." Everyone stared. Josie's jaw hung open. 'B-but- bu- WHAT THE HECK!" Lucas shrugged. "All I want is for you to be happy. And you're obviously happier with Vaughn. Even now. Duh." Vaughn and Josie both blushed furiously. "Uh, thanks for settling this feud," Vaughn muttered. "Hey," Corrine said, breaking up the silence. "Shouldn't Marshall be back by now?" Everyone knew about his disappearence. "Well, normally, yes," Josie finally answered, "I mean, it's very unlikely that he'd be stuck in an alternate reality. The odds of that happening again are very slim." Realizing what she just said, everyone headed to the office.

Josie quietly stirred her coffee. Everyone had finally agreed that the search for Marshall would have to be put off till tomorrow. PJosie and Vaughn had promised to let things go the way they were supposed to, and were sucked back into the vortex. All Corrine did was stare out the window. _She's obviously still in love with him, and vice versa, _Josie thought to herself. _I bet that if they had tol each other, then that would have made a difference. _But then a little teasing voice came. _Speak for yourself, Josie. _She blushed profusely. _Bad voice, bad voice! _A knock on the door. Josie walked over and opened it. Aaron. Of course. "Hi, Joze," He smiled, giving her a peck on the lips. "We need to make wedding plans." "Speaking of the wedding," Josie laughed nervously, "I've had a change of plans for my maid of honor." A look of worry crossed is face. "Who?" Josie walked over to Corrine, gave her a _'so sorry,' _glance, and dragged her over to Corrine. "Corrine, Aaron, Aaron, Corrine. Corrine was my best friend in high school." "But Ashley is _my cousin_!" Aaron anunciated carefully. Josie glared at him. "Too bad. I _am _the bride. Not you. Though you have been acting like one lately." Corrine looked at both of them. "I'm gonna go get some cookie dough," She said glumly, hobbling out the door. "Look what you've done!" Josie snapped. She and Aaron argued for a while, just standing at the door, when an uncomfortable, "What's up?" came. It was Lucas and Vaughn. "Oh, old high school flames?" Aaron nearly yelled. Josie squirmed, for this was pretty much the truth. "More or less." Aaron's face turned purple. He wasn't open-minded enough to think that he may be right. "Oh," He said, looking at Vaughn, "It's you." Josie's ex groaned. "This is so stupid." Lucas sighed. "Tell me about it," Josie muttered under her breath. "Let's just make wedding plans," Aaron sighed, striding into the room. "By the way," Josie added, walking in with Vaughn and Lucas trailing after her. "I've invited Vaughn and Lucas to the wedding. Oh, and Marshall." _If we can find him, _she thought. "Who's Marshall?" Aaron growled. "He's Corrine's ex," Lucas put in for Josie, who looked ready to burst. "What do we have to plan, anyways?" Josie asked, sitting down, Lucas and Vaughn sitting protectively on either side of her, in case Aaron went psycho, like in all the movies. Aaron began to mumble under his breath. Josie distinctly heard the word, 'cheating', which made her clench her fists into tight balls. They discussed the wedding (which is so boring, Josie herself asked that it was not put on here), and when they finally stopped, Josie gave a sigh of relief. "Thank God." Giving Vaughn and Lucas the, 'I'm watching you' sign, Aaron drove off. "How can you stand him!" Lucas groaned. Josie shrugged. "We've been dating for the past three years. He proposed five months ago." Vaughn began to mentally count to ten to calm himself down (_A/N: Vaughn's thoughts bold italics, Josie's italics, Lucas's bold). **Suck it up, Vaughn. Tell her you love her. No way! **_**Those two are such idiots. Even after I give up my Josie quest, they still won't get together. **_You soo love him. Do not!_ So, that's how the time went by for a while, until Corrine walked in to find them all looking like they were possesed. "Well. That's creepy."

Marshall was sitting, talking to Sarah. He now knew all her secrets. Her horrid past. That's when a familiar voice called out. "Marshall..."

_R and R! Now I have 2 reviewers! (Bows at tinamonic and mrs. pearson's feet)_


	8. Chapter 9

Signals

Disclaimer: If I owned BHH, it would have ended with Victor being bad muhhahahaha, VJ, MC, and Lucas being alone, 'cause I don't like him, as you'll soon find out. no offense to Lucas fans But, I may change my mind... So, as it is, don't own 'em.

Summary: Five years after Conclusions, the Science Club bumps into each other again. They were wrong about Victor...

8

The clone looked into the mirror. "I can't believe this!" She was furious. The janitor dipped his head. "Yes." Hurt filled her eyes. "We could have prevented all of this. The Traitor. The losses. All the deaths. You were being a fool." "An you are too attatched, too much like your countepart." She laughed, and it boomed all across. "Me? Too attatched? Speak for yourself! When Avenir arrived, you wished so badly that you were her father. How you wanted to stay by her side." He didn't answer. But the clone continued. "And yet, you caused her all this pain. Her friends left... Vaughn... You know, being he clone, I feel her emotions sometimes. You have no idea what pain was caused..." Her eyes became hollow, and her voice small. "It was awful, that place. I was alone. And the people I did find... I even did what Josie Trent did not. And I wish that I hadn't..."

_Josie2 looked around. It was so dark. Maybe she could find someone outside of the school... And so she wandered. She suddenly saw a woman. The woman was wandering aimlessly around, gazing as if she was blind. She wore tattered jeans and a violet sweater that only had one sleeve. And was barefoot. Her hair was a messy mop of curls, and her face spoke of stolen beauty. That's when Josie2 realized who she was. Corrine Baxter. Corrine, who looked to be in her late thirties, now, turned her head toward Josie2. "Josie?" Her voice was feeble. "No," The clone said gently, walking up. "I am her clone. Do you remember when I was created?" Corrine blinked. "Not much. But yes, a little." Josie2 held back tears. 'This isn't what is really happening'. But it was an alternate reality. She couldn't deny that. "Why are you at the school? Where is your home?" She asked Corrine. The woman gave a harsh laugh. "I have no home. And... I don't know why I came to the school. This planet has few survivors. Avenir even destroyed himself a few years ago. Marshall, the Traitor, was killed in his destruction. Lucas was captured and executed soon after the destruction began. Josie disappeared a few years before. We never found her. Vaughn was never the same. He still lives, I think. I just don't know where." "I am here, old friend." It was Vaughn. He staggered out of the woods, and he made a single tear trickle down Josie2's face. Her counterpart's pain as well as her own. He too, was a shadow of his old self. You could see that he had been very handsome before, but now... All that was gone. But the reason he was worse was because of that pain in his eyes. The way he missed Josie so much, even after over 20 years. When he saw Joise2, his eyes lifted for a moment, then fell. "You are her clone. I know the real Josie." The three walked to the front of the school, where Corrine finally collapsed. Her breathing was labored. Her eyes were only half opened. "What's wrong?" Josie2 asked. "I have-been-ill for a-long, long,-time," Corrine panted. "I-never-breathed right." She stared at Josie2. "Thank you for being here," Her breathing was no longer ragged. "That was the kindest thing you could do for me now, bringing back memories." She now turned to Vaughn. "Good bye, Vaughn." She gave a grim smile. "I now know why I am supposed to be here." She said faintly. "Why?" Josie2 whispered. "I am supposed to die here." Corrine's head dropped to the ground. A look of peace washed over her face. Josie2 knew she was going quickly. Corrine Baxter died that day with a smile on her face. "No," Vaughn whispered, "My only friend left." He then calmly picked up a shard of glass. Josie2 didn't know what was going on. He then reached over, and touched her cheek. "You look so much like her." And slowly, he raised the shard to his throat. "NO!" Josie2 cried, realizing what he was going to do and jumping forward. But it was too late. Vaughn slumped to the ground. And Josie2, for the first time in her short life, wept._

Josie studied Vaughn. They were once again searching the school. All that they had been through together. But he had been so emotionless when she got back (AN: They could have done so much more with that. CoughVJcough!). Lucas was in the other room, so she decided to ask about it. "Vaughn?" He turned. "Yeah, Joze?" "Um," She twisted her fingers together. "I was wondering. Remember when I first came back all those years ago?" He looked down. "Yes, I do." "Well... why didn't you listen to me?" "I'm not sure," He said after a moment. "I think it was partly the shock, but... Partly because I thought it was someone else." Josie nodded. "The clone. Josie2." Vaughn searched her eyes. "I never knew how you got out of that alternate dimension," he said, "What happened?" Josie smirked. "Josie2 helped me. She took my place in the alternate dimension. Gave up her freedom." Now Vaughn looked troubled. "That can't be, Josie," he muttered. She arched an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" "I mean," Vaughn replied, "That Lucas saw her the other day. In the caf. He told me." "Maybe-" Josie began disbelievingly, but Vaughn cut her off. "Josie, Lucas wouldn't lie about anything that concerns Josie2. I think he likes her. No just 'cause she looks exactly like you. But she is... Like him, a bit. You and Lucas are complete opposites. So are you and your clone. Maybe..." "It... _Seems _impossible," Josie sighed, shaking er head. "But we learned that nothing is truly impossible." Vaughn looked at her, taking in her beauty. "Nothing." He whispered. Then he smiled. "You are so open minded. That's one of the things I love about you, Josie." It came out so fast, he couldn't stop it. Josie's dark eyes widened. "V-Vaughn?" But it was too late. Vaughn couldn't help himself. He leaned over and covered Josie's mouth with his. She was surprised at first, but then kissed hime back, eyes closed. She remembered when Vaughn had kissed her for the first time. When he had accidently caused her energy to be sapped. The beginning of all that distrust. But Vaugh had defied his father, and had broken the reactor. But then, Josie still hadn't woken up. And he had kissed her. That had worked. And now, he was kissing her again. _But wait, _she told herself. _I' engaged! I'm gonna be married soon! _She tore herself away. "Vaughn! We can't..." He looked truly ashamed. "I'm sorry, Josie. I couldn't stop myself." Josie took a few steps away from him. "No," she whispered, "I can't dwell on my past!" With that, she ran away.

Time had passed. It was a week till Josie's wedding. The Science Club was still looking for Marshall, and had been able to keep his 'disappearence' a secret. Corrine was still mopey, of course. Josie and Vaughn had been avoiding eachother ever since the day of the kiss, but had told no one, not even Corrine. Things like that... They had to. Josie felt like she had been cheating. Vaughn felt that he had been too forward, and it felt awful to make Josie feel bad. But he had realized something. That he still loved her.

Corrine was in the Science office. She looked at the floor. Lucas's gravity sensor was on the table. It began to grow irregular. She took in a deep breath. "This is for you, Marshall." The floor swirled, and Corrine was sucked in...

_Hi! Guess what? The next chapter may be the LAST! So get to the reviewing:) Tell ur friends! I sound like a washed out commercial, so I'm a-goin'! Remember! R and R!_


	9. Chapter 10

Signals

Disclaimer: If I owned BHH, it would have ended with Victor being bad muhhahahaha, VJ, MC, and Lucas being alone, 'cause I don't like him, as you'll soon find out. no offense to Lucas fans But, I may change my mind... So, as it is, don't own 'em.

Summary: Five years after Conclusions, the Science Club bumps into each other again. They were wrong about Victor...

9

"Marshall, this is for you," Josie heard Corrine say through the door. "Corrine, don't!" She cried, lunging in and grabbing her friend's hand, just like she had done so many years ago. Well, nine years ago, anyway. "JOSIE, let GO!" Corrine screamed. She, her mind clouded with rage and sadness, yanked on Josie's hand. Corrine was now half in, and half our of the wormhole.

"Josie!" Came Vaughn's voice.

Josie turned her head and found Vaughn and Lucas running over. Vaughn wrapped his arms around Josie's waist(AN: hey, only to help her, ya'll!), and pulled. Lucas grabbed her hand(AN: it woulda been gross if he grabbed the guy's waist!), and helped.

But it was no use.

Josie2, the janitor, and Tyler ran in to see Lucas's foot disappearing down the wormhole. The whole Science Club was gone. They had been too late.

Josie2, after standing there for a moment, walked over calmly to the desk and grabbed a clipboard. She then began to furiously whack Tyler over the head with it. Repeatedly( AN: sorry, always wanted to do this, or make Josie do it, and since the clone was the best i could get...).

"Ow," Tyler whimpered, shrinking. "Listen-"

"NO!" Josie thundered, pulling her hood down so that he could see her full face. "You listen! It's all your fault! Now, my counterpart is gone, and so is the man I love-"

But she stopped herself at this moment. "What did I just say?" She wondered aloud. But yes, it was true. She did love Lucas.

Tyler and the janitor, being totally inept with females, just stared.

"Alright," Josie2 said briskly, trying to hide her blush(and failling miserably). "We need to find the Ones. There still may be time to save them. And stop Marshall from becoming what he is, now. From obeying Victor." She glared at Tyler. "It's good thing we caught this spy."

Tyler bowed his head. It had been quite embarrassing to be captured by this girl who _looked _twenty-three, but was really... Nine years old.

The janitor smiled. He had trained Josie2, and she was so good( despite her tendency to break the rules), that she became his partner during the Science Club's junior year.

"So, what shall we do?" He asked her, even though he already knew the answer.

Josie2 smirked. "What we always do. Break the rules."

Josie had done something that she had never done before in the wormhole. She had passed out.

As she awoke, she felt something hard against her face. Something warm.

Trying to figure out what she was on(AN: and i promise, that was ALL she was trying to do!), Josie ran her palms against the thing, for she was too tired to open her eyes.

What she found was a rock hard wall of abs.

"Aah!" Josie cried, more out of embarrassment than anything. She opened her eyes to find Vaughn's still unconcious Vaughn.

At first, Josie began to freak out, but then, she remembered. _Oh yeah, I passed out. I must have landed on Vaughn._

She scrambled off him(hey, not like she wanted to), and began to wake him.

Slowly, Vaughn's eyelids fluttered, and he woke up.

"Josie," He moaned, rubbing his head, "Where are we?"

For the first time, Josie looked around. They were in an endless stretch of mist. There was no one around but them. Oh wait, Lucas and Corrine lay a few feet away.

"You guys, wake up!" Josie exclaimed as she shook them.

After Corrine and Lucas were awake, the gang began to look about. That's when they heard it.

"You came!"

A familar voice. A voice that they had thought was gone forever. And a figure walked out of the mist.

"Z!" Josie cried, running into his hug.

Corrine hobbled ovr as fast as she could, and Vaughn and Lucas gave him guy-hugs.

"What happened?" Josie asked.

"I'll tell you," Z assured her, "But first, someone wants to see Corrine very badly."

"Marshall!" Corrine yelped, running forward to the man standing behind Z.

"I'm sorry," Marshall whispered.

"Don't worry," She smiled, and then... They kissed.

It was no chaste kiss either. It was long and hard.

"Uh," Josie said after a moment, "This is awkward, so..."

The couple broke apart, smiling.

That's when she came. Sarah Pearson.

"Mom," Vaughn gasped, "But... You're back home!"  
Sarah walked up and gave him a hug.  
"My son," She sighed, "That... Creature isn't me. She's my evil clone."

Vaughn shook his head. All this time, his mother was still lost.

"Where are we?" Lucas asked.

"In the Fourth Dimension," Sarah said, "And we're stuck here, unless..." She looked nervous. "Wait, Josie, remember? I sent that pendant back to you. Yes, I was the one to send the hologram. Josie, do you still have it?"

Josie shook her head. "No. I think it was stol-"

"Looking for this?"

Josie slowly turned.

There stood Victor Pearson, the pendant in hand.

"Hand it over," Josie snarled.

Victor laughed. "And get stuck here when you people leave me behind? No thank you, Miss Trent."

"Dad," Vaughn said, stepping forward, "We _wouldn't _leave you behind." He gave everyone a glare, jsut to make sure they didn't protest. Reluctanty, they nodded. That pendant-in other words, Victor's trust-was their only ticket out of there.

A flicker of pity flashed over Victor's face as he looked at his wife and son. "Sarah, Vaughn. I do not wish to leave _you _two here. If you join me-"

"No!" Vaughn shouted, "That's not what _I'm _going to do."

"Me neither," Sarah whispered.

"Dad," Vaughn mumured, "Don't you get it? These are my friends. I can't just leave them here." As he said this, everyone was aware that his gaze was resting on Josie.

Everyone but Josie, that is.

She still refused to think of the kiss as anything.

"So," Josie said, "I'd like an explanation, please."

Victor stared. "Like I'd tell you what happened. And I could still take Sarah, and the other people who know the story, away from you."

"If you won't tell them, we will." Came a voice.

The Josie2, the janitor, and Tyler stood behind Victor. Josie2 and the janitor seemed determined. Tyler just looked ashamed.

"What the..." Josie trailed. Her clone walked up, Tyler trailing as if he was bond to her.

"We will tell the story," The janitor looked forcefully at Victor. The man shrugged. "I can just get rid of them."

"During the Pearadyne lab 'accident'," Josie2 began, "Sarah was trying to alert the other observers. The whole thing about 'this being her only chance', was just a trick to distract her husband. He was hiding something as well. The reason Victor wanted Sarah to go with him was so that she would not succeed at whatever she was doing."

"Which," Sarah took hold of the conversation. "Was interfered. After seeing Corrine, I tried going into the future. But by some way, Victor intercepted my trip, and sent me to the Fourth Dimension, where I have been ever since. Still, the explosion by the force of my travel brought Victor's plans to a halt."

"Later on," Z continued, "Victor found out something important, and decided to send me here, faking my death."  
"But... Why? What was your goal? Why get rid of Z?" Josie asked, staring at Victor.

"My goal was similar to Avenir's," Victor smiled, "Control over time. That would make me an overlord, supreme ruler of... Everything. I had to play good guy in the whole Avenir thing, but... Well, things were neccesary. Then, I found out..."  
"That you were the Ones," The janitor said, "The Ones propheciesed to defeat him. So, Victor figured that he either had to kill you or have you working for him." At this, he shot a look at Marshall.

"Zachary overheard Victor's plans, so he put him here," Tyler muttered, "And employed Wheeler-"  
"WHAT!" Everyone yelled, staring at Marshall.

He groaned. "Look," He sighed, "Three years ago, Victor convinced me to work for him. I couldn't get out of it."

"You where SPYING on us!" Josie shouted.

"Marshall," Lucas looked hurt at the thought of his best friend betraying them. "How could you?"

Vaughn simply shook his head in disappointment.

"Look," Corrine whispered, "His mistake has been fixed. Marshall is already free. Let's just forget it(AN: now, that is what i did to prove the CM love. anyone else would have whacked him over the head with a clipboard. love the sound of that!)."

"Touching," Victor growled.

"One thing I'm not so sure about," Corrine said, looking at Tyler, "How's he good?"

"He isn't Josie2 snarled, "He's a prisoner, a spy."

"How-" Lucas began, but Corrine cut him off.

"The way I know he's bad is beacause he nearly killed me, but it resulted in a broken ankle." Marshall stared for a moment, then lunged. Luckily, Lucas and Vaughn(mainly Vaughn) held him back.

As Marshall cursed Tyler, Josie asked, "What's the pendant, anyway?"

"Thekey to the Fourth Dimension," Sarah said, "The key to time."

"Yes," Victor grinned, walking toward Josie, "And now, I get to do something I've been waiting for a long time." His hands went toward Josie's neck...

And Vaughn's fist went to his face.

As Victor lay unconcious, Josie turned to Vaughn.

"OK let's walk away for a moment," Corrine said quickly, dragging the others a few good... Well, I'm not sure, but so far away that they couldn't hear anything.

"Vaughn," Josie sighed, "Why did you punch him? I mean, he was gonna kill me, but one of the others would have, but he's your _dad."_

"Josie," Vaughn whispered, stepping closer, "How many times do I have to tell you? I'd do anything for you;I love you."

Josie looked up. "Vaughn," She murmured, "Now, I can't see how I stood being away from you so long. I love you, too."

And this time, when Vaughn kissed her, Josie really didn't care about Aaron at all.

This time, it became a French. Quite quickly, in fact.

Josie ran her hands through his hair, enjoying every moment of it.

Finally, they broke apart, panting, foreheads leaning against eachother. "What about Aaron?" Vaughn asked.

Josie smiled.

"Aaron who?"

Still grinning, Josie grabbed the pendant from a still out cold Victor. "You guys can come over, now!"

As the others walked over, Josie noticed two things:  
One: Josie2 looked veeeery flustered.

Two: Lucas looked just as flustered.

"So, we weren't the only ones making certain confessions?" Vaughn grinned. The two just blushed. "There's your answer," Josie smirked. Vaughn picked his father up, and Josie squeezed the pendant. A portal opened, and they traveled through.

Josie walked outside(they had just gotten back), Vaughn at her side.

"Josie!" A whiny voice came. Aaron.  
"Want me to kill him?" Vaughn whispered in Josie's ear.

She shook her head. "I'll take care of it."

Josie walked up to Aaron. The man began to soundly kiss her, and she pulled away and slapped him. "Guess what?" Josie shouted, pulling off her ring, "Here ya go!" Aaron just stared at it. "NO!" He cried, then began to kiss her all over again. Once again, Josie slapped him, and Vaughn walked up. "_Now_, can I kill him?" "Oh yeah."

That day, Aaron Jonson went to the hospital. Covered in bruises. He claimed to have amnesia. Either that, or he was too afraid to tell.

The Science Club was trying to think of a new name for the school. Victor was behind bars, and Sarah(who had aged considerably since going through), had given the school to Vaughn.

Finally, Vaughn turned to Josie. "Actually, Joze, I'd like to name it after you."

She blushed, for this _was _in front of everyone, including Z and Sarah.

"Really? The Josie Trent Academy?"

"No," Vaughn smiled, "The Josie _Pearson _Academy."

Josie gasped as Vaughn got down on one knee, the most gorgeous ring that she had ever seen in his hand.

"Josie, will you marry me?"

For a moment, there was silence. Then...

"YES! YES!"

Three months later, there was a wedding. Vaughn Pearson and Josie Trent. A while after, Marshall Wheeler and Corrine Baxter. Then, Lucas Randall and Josie's identical 'cousin' Jolie.

"Oh Vaughn, isn't she gorgeous?" A tired Josie whispered, looking at her new daughter.

"Yes. Lydia. What a pretty name."

"You know, her life's gonna be pretty weird. Her dad owning the school."

Vaughn looked at his beautiful wife.

"And knowing us, it'll only get weirder."

_THAT WAS IT! DONE! THANX, REVIEWERS! DO NOT FEAR! I AM GOING TO WRITE MORE IN BHH! MAYBE A SEQUEL ABOUT LYDIA! BUT PROBABLY, LOOK FOR A STORY CALLED, 'PROM NIGHT' OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT! BUH-BYE! TILL NEXT TIME!_


End file.
